Sly Cooper: Path of the Cooper
Sly 5: Path of the Cooper 'is the fifth sequel of Sly Cooper: Theives in Time series for the Playstation 4. Created by Sanzaru. Plot After the explosion of Le Paradox's blimp the gang members believe that Sly died. After that it shows a teaser image in which Sly was time traveled to Egypt. Characters Cooper Gang #'Sly Cooper '(Kevin Miller), The Master Thief: Leader of the Cooper Gang. #'Bentley (Matt Olsen), The Brains/Demolition Expert: #'JERRY' (Jim Rash): Bentley's sentient computer who often argues with him over stupid things he is a hologram of an orangutan #Eunice (Ashley Johnson): Bentley's sister #'Murray' (Chris Murphy), The Brawn/Getaway Driver: In the end, he proposes to Jing King and they get married with the Panda King's blessing #'Guru'(Terry Rose), Mystic: Murray's teacher from the events of Sly 3: Honor Among Theives. #'Panda King' (Kevin Michael Richardson):A former member of the Fiendish Five and father of Jing King #'Dimitri' (David Scully), Frogman: #'Jing King '(Lauren Tom), Communications: #'Vincent' (John DiMaggio), 2nd Brawn: An American alligator from Texas who's an old friend from Murray's childhood during elementary school goes by his ring name; "The Vincigator" as he works in a professional wrestling league since college. He joined the Cooper Gang as the 2nd muscle for the job and wears a similar outfit as Murray's. In the end he & Mz. Ruby got married in her Haitian family renuinion with her sister. He also holds a grudge against Carmelita for getting his father arrested when they were in middle school. #'Terrence' (Tara Stong), Apprentice: A kind hearted and bright young gecko from the town of Sunset Springs who became an orphan after Chairman Weaver took over the town and killed his parents for protesting. He came to idolize Sly and his gang following their defeat of Mugshot in the first game and has dreamt of joining them for years. When the gang is confronted by Carmelita, he passionately defends the gang and says that Sly is not just a thief, but a hero. #'Chan Poa '(James Sie), Martial Arts Expert: Panda King's new student after joining the gang. He is a chimpanzee #'Felicia Sparks '(Jennifer Hale): Bentley's new love interest who is a pro racer. She's a cheetah and she's sassy. She joined the team replace Penelope. In end she & Bentley begin their relationship on the racing circut. #'Mz. Ruby' (Nicole Sullivan): Vincent's love interest and a former member of the Fiendish Five. After Sly defeated her in Haiti and Carmelita sent her to jail, she remained imprisoned for a five years, during which she got back into shape, until she was paroled for good behavior and became a dedicated environmentalist. When Bentley tells the gang they need her, Sly is quck to object but Vincent tells the Gang that Ruby isn't as bad as she looks, explaining he met her on a visit to Hati as a child and befriended her, causing her to develop a massive crush on him. #'The Grizz' (Fred Tatasciore): Who befriended Dimitri as they both love art and music and joined the team. #'April Masters' (Pat Musick): Sly's new love interest and a monkey. In the end she and Sly start their relationship as a team of thieves #'Stockman-Fly' (Phil LaMarr): Who somehow ended up in the Sly Cooper universe and joined the gang after befriending Bentley due to their combined intelligence. Sly and Murray are grossed out by his tendency to vomit acid since it usually ends up falling on them. He is a caring godfather to Bentley's daughter Miko. In the end he decides to stay in the Sly Cooper universe due to the Cooper gang being nice to him #'Riley' (Tom Kenny): A squirrel who looks up to Sly as a mentor #'Conway Cooper' (Scott Menville): Sly's long lost brother #'Digby' (Sam Vincent): Bentley's Apprentice and a Dolphin. #McSweeny (Jim Cummings): The 3rd brawn. He used to be the brawn of Sly's dad's cooper gang until he went to prison however the Cooper gang broke him out. #'Antoine Webb' (Eric Lopez): A acrobatic tarantula and the Contessa's nephew. #Margaret (Christy Carlson Romano): A red breasted robin who is Felicia's best friend. She is shown to use Kim Possible references on missions much to both her and Bentley's dismay. In the end she becomes Digby's girlfriend. #Fiona (Kimberly Brooks) An Butterfly and Stockman Fly's love interest. #Elliot Benson (Blair Underwood): An ghostly turtle and Sly's mentor. Judging from his cryokinesis he apparently died of hypothermia. #Kevin Cooper (David Kaufman): Sly and Conway's cousin #Gibson (Roger Craig Smith): A platypus #Ash Craig (Nestor Carbonell): A python #Miko Harper (Tania Gunadi): Bentley's adopted daughter and a hummingbird. She is a lesbian #Arpeggio (Kevin McDonald): Who was shown kindness by Digby and Given a pair of Mechanical wings #Stephanie (Gwendoline Yeo): Miko's girlfriend and a rattlesnake #Leon (Adam DeVine): A lion and the one who helped the gang find Sly #Boone (Josh Keaton): A Ladybug. Cooper Clan The Cooper Clan are Sly's ancestors from a long line of master theives. #Henriette "One Eye" Cooper (Kari Wahlgren): Sly's pirate ancestor from 1616. Signature move: the manta slide technique; allows her to slide under objects faster than Sly when he is crawling and does damage to enemies by slicing their legs with the blade of Henriette's sword. #Slaigh MacCooper (John DiMaggio): #Slytunkhamen Cooper II (James C. Mathis III): Sly's Egyptian ancestor. #Thaddeus Winslow Cooper III (Jeff Bennett) #B.F. Cooper (Danny Cooksey) #"Tennesse Kid" Cooper (Sam Riegel): Sly's western ancestor from the 1880's #Rioichi Cooper (Steven Blum): #Otto van Cooper (J.B. Blanc): #Sir Galleth Cooper (Yuri Lowenthal): #Sly's father (Kevin Miller): #Sly's mother (Kath Soucie): #Sly Jr. and Sally Cooper (Greg Cipes and Kelly Hu): Sly's children The Syndicate #'Drako' (Clancy Brown): The Leader of the Syndicate and the main antagonist. Drako was born in an unknown place, He's a red European Dragon that who want's to rule the world on the next planetary alignment to move across time and remake the world in his image and releasing his dragon kind using the Legacy stones. He shows superiority and leadership. In the end Sly & his ancestors defeated and he fell to his death along with his dragon brotheren entirely. #*Trudge (Mark Dindal): Drako's bodyguard who is a loyal cougar. #*Alduin (Tim Curry): One of Drako's brother and the secondary main antogonist. He's a black European Dragon that was sealed within a sarcophigus #*Shavax (Fred Tatasciore) #Hex Alucard (Peter Stormare): A shadowy, devious, twisted and evil Romanian vampire bat. Hex is a powerful sorcerer; who is a lot older than he looks; he’s more than 500 years old having used a special body transference ritual for over 5 centuries. He originated in 15 century Transylvania; once a holy priest but he cought The Plague from a group of children, he would soon die within the hour when his secret admirere decided he was too handsome for her to lose and transformed him into vampire. Cursed to forever live on as a blood sucking creature of the night, Hex as lived for 500 years and has let the darkness complete take him over; turning innocent victems into his loyal minions. He was awakend in the present day by Drako and joined the Syndicate. Like the Contessa, Hex has the power hypnosis. #Cyrille Le Paradox (Nolan North): Who mysteriously escapes from prison #Estaban Vivero (Lewis Black): A wrestling manager and is a Scorpion, he wants to creates a Poison to help his wrestlers cheat in the Ring, but was arrested, and is now a illegal manger of an underground wresting court known as "Sting Ring". #Chairman Weaver (Dee Bradley Baker): Town Mayor: He's cruel, aggressive, short-tempered Western Diamondback Rattlesnake who runs a western town #Mz. Trudy (Cree Summer): Mz. Ruby's jealous and psychotic twin sister. Unlike her sister, Trudy is thinner and more attractive. Her sister as always their mothers favorite because Trudy was spending more time on music vodouinstead of doing real vodoo as a child #Axel Dasher (David Kaye): Anotorious crime boss and pro-racer on the Monte Carlo racing circuit. He’s a fierce Jaguar who owns his own crime ring in Monte Carlo and all of Monaco but is mainly stationed in Monte Carlo. In his old days, he was just a rookie street racer, challenging anyone and everyone he could find on the late night racing strips of Rio; pretty soon he made a name for himself in racing and made it in a few pro matches; however due to his over confidence and lack of mercy he was targeted by the mob who control the more…seedy sections of the racing world and he was lead to a tragically accident, leaving him scarred for life as well as having his title stolen from him. Soon ater, he lead. His virtually unchallenged except for the constant interference of a rival female racer, Felicia Sparks. He’s incredibly smart and a genius mechanic but he is no honorable racer and cheats on the track. He owns a fancy Hotel/Resort and Casino called, Racing Aces. #Cornelious Nexus (Pat Fraley): A highly intelligent and crafty genetic scientist and a master of quantum and temporal physics. This insidious Nile Crocodile was taught by Dr.M, as a young Crocling all he knows about genetic mutation and gene splicing. He’s a well-respected genius in the normal community but behind closed doors he’s a maniacal mad scientist who conducts immoral and insane experiments on whomever he can get as a test subject. #El Jefe (Nolan North): He returns for revenge on Sly Cooper for locking him up in prison as he was recruited by Drako #Penelope (Annette Toutonghi): Bentley's ex-girlfriend. Later in the game, she admitted her reasons behind her actions in Thieves in Time was because of her anger towards Sly for "abandoning" the gang in Honor Among Thieves ''to be with Carmelita and leaving her and Bentley to continue his work. #'Kirby''' (Kieth Silverstien): A rat who is also Penelope's new boyfriend #Mordecai (Will Friedle): An arrogant blue jay and Margaret's misogynistic boss and a racer who'd stop at nothing to win even if it means cheating. In the end he is permanently banned from racing and is stuck in a cell where he is constantly bullied by Muggshot and Jean Bison. #Sanchez (Tom Kane): A moose who took over Ancient Egypt #Whitman Vaughn (Benjamin Diskin): Penelope's twin brother and a mouse in a turtle shell #Julian (Ian James Cortlett): Penelope's best friend and loyal assistant he is also a beaver #Kagema Cooper (Tony Todd): Sly's uncle who betrayed the Coopers to Clockwerk #Vlad (Mark Hamill): A gorilla and Penelope's mentor #Preston Fenwick (Peter Reneday): A dirty cop and a parrot. #Vittorio (Brian Bloom): An Italian Rhino #Sonia Fox (Sumalee Montano): Carmelita's sister #Horatio Fox (Daran Norris): Carmelita's brother #Amber (Kate Miccucci): A rabbit. Other characters *Carmelita Fox (Grey Delise): Had her memories erased and goes back to hunting Sly #'Rigby' (Eddie Deezen): Carmelita's new boyfriend and a hammerhead shark. *The Maka Kong (S. Scott Bullock): A wrestler who used to work with Vincent He is a gorilla *Big Nelson (Richard McGonagle): Weaver's right hand man, who is a brutish Gila monster carries two hand guns and a gattling gun *Sheriff Red (Eric Roberts): The Sheriff of the small town where Terence lives. He's red-tailed hawk. *Don Octavio (David Scully): Freed from jail to do community service and he still likes to do Opera. Seen during the Monte Carlo Grand Prix and looks a little younger from his last encounter withe Cooper gang and thought to be in prison until he was freed for community service of helping the elderly and entertaining them with his Opera and not a mob boss anymore he's a traveling aristocrat now *Ms. Decibel (Eliza Jane Schneider): Who is now a traveling aristocrat. *Hannah (Tara Sands): Riley's friend. *The Booby Bros: Three different Booby brothers similar to Ed, Oly and Waddle from Sitting Ducks. They were Axel's lazy henchmen and fired to be aristocrats and became alies to the Cooper Gang since the 4th episode **Dan (Louis Chirillo): The 1st brother who wears a blue topical shirt, a and speaks with a New York accent. He's a Blue-footed Booby. During parties, he wears a blue suit jacket, and a blue top hat **Hector (Phil Hayes): The 2nd brother who wears a red waistcoat, a lavender beret, spats on his feet and speaks in a Beatnik accent. He's a Red-footed Booby. During parties, he wears a red suit jacket and a red fedora with a feather **Andrew (Rob Paulsen): The 3rd brother with a little overwaight appearence. He wears a green bowtie, a shirt with and glasses. He's a Green-footed Booby. During parties, he wears a green suit jacket and a green bowler hat *Tobio Tokioka (George Takei): A Japanese racer that particapated in this years Monte Carlo Grand Prix who is Japan's representative. He's a japanese Maqacue *Miguel Revira (Ron Perlman): A Mexican racer that participated in this years Monte Carlo Grand Prix who is Mexico's representative. He is a Mexican Bear *Guido Calvino (Phil LaMarr): An Italian racer that participated in this years Monte Carlo Grand Prix who is Italy's representative. He is an Italian Wall Lizard *Bernando Garcia (Christian Lanz): A Braziliain Racer that participated in this years Monte Carlo Grand Prix who is Brazil's representative. He is a Blue and Yellow Macaw *Tyson Conrad (Jeffrey Garcia): A Jamaican racer that participated in this years Monte Carlo Grand Prix who is Jamacia's representative. He is a Jamaican Boa *Nigel Hamilton (Simon Baker): An Australian racer that participated in this years Monte Carlo Grand Prix who is Australia's representative. He is a Red Kangaroo *Joeseph (Brian George): An Indian racer that participated in this years Monte Carlo Grand Prix who India's representative. He is a Clouded Leopard *Cain Prost (Carlos Alazraqui ): A Mexican racer who participated in this years Monte Carlo Grand Prix who is Mexico's representitave he is a Mexican bear *Bonnie Fox (Mae Whitman): Carmelita's adopted daughter and a flying squirrel *Mae Li (Stephenie Sheh): Bonnie's best friend and a cobra Guards/Henchman *Axel's Guards: Mostly hired thugs as guards **Rooftop Guards: Chameleons and Nazca Boobies: Carry clubs, broken bottles and megaphones **Flashlight Guards: Mountain Lions **Patrol Guards: Deathstalker Scorpions *Weaver's Guards: His hencemen are desert type reptiles some are gunslingers **Frilled Lizards: **Leopard Lizads **Bearded Dragons (flash light guards) *Judy's henchmen **Blue Spotted Newts: **Poison Dart Frogs **Fireflys *Cornelious Nexus's henchmen: *Drako's henchmen: His henchmen are resurrected dragons and other reptiles **Rooftop Guards: Frost Dragons and Earth Dragons **Komodo Dragons **Fire Dragons (two headed) is Episodes #A Fierce Showdown Royale: The Cooper Gang are going to Mexico City, Mexico to see Murray's old friend named Vincent #Venom in the Ol' West: The Cooper Gang are going to Texas to a small town home state to face a rattlesnake known as Weaver #The Fast and the Ferocious: Sly and his gang are enter the race to face a jaguar named Axel own the race #Rivalry Vodou: Vincent tells the gang about his girlfrined Mz. Rudy as a shock to Sly.. to face Mz. Rudy's sister #Romania of Blood: The Cooper Gang are going to Romania Episode Locations *Prelude: Sly is stuck in ancient egypt but with Slytunkhamen Cooper II ready tocreate the Theivious Racoonus, Sly hadan idea to contact his friends. the Cooper Gang are off to find him #Mexico City, Mexico #Wild West, Texas #Monte Carlo, Monaco #Moscow, Russia #Sudan, Africa #United States Gameplay Category:Video games Category:Sly Cooper Category:Action/Adventure